Episode 5909 (6th December 2004)
Plot Maria goes to thank Tyrone. Audrey notices the drawer money is different and as she goes to blame Candice, Maria owns up. She tells Audrey that Tyrone gave her the money. Audrey tells her that love is sometimes more than skin-deep. The factory girls plan to get their own back on Danny and his giant cut-out. Roy admits that his Great grandmother developed a drinking problem when she started making her Christmas puddings. The puddings are going down well in Roy's Rolls. Claire is getting worried that the wedding won't be ready in time and that her mum is interfering trying to ruin it. Steve has bought Amy a keyboard, but asks that Tracy keep it a secret from Karen. Fred admits to Ashley that his accountant Bernie Bolton, wrote off the Orchid Pattaya losses as business losses in his books. Ashley and Yvonne get into an argument. Deirdre and Liz discover the present from Steve under the Barlows' tree. Deirdre confronts Tracy about it and tells her to forget Steve. Danny contacts the Gazette to come and photograph the unveiling of his photographic cut-out. Tyrone feels conflicted when Maria turns up to buy him a pint in the Rovers. Tyrone winds up to ask her out but bottles it. The factory girls have stapled a photocopy of Danny's face to the giant photograph of the girl in underwear on a sleigh. Everyone sees at the grand unveiling including the Gazette. Claire and Ashley have an emotional argument with Yvonne. Claire says that part of her mum has died inside. Yvonne's upset but, still on course, says that she'll be back again tomorrow morning to carry on the tax inspection. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Yvonne Casey - Yvonne O'Grady Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Yvonne begins her tax inspection of the butcher's; Maria comes clean to Audrey; and Steve gives Tracy a gift for Amy. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,310,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Yvonne Casey (to Fred Elliott): "You must have an established system of traffic between your businesses? How do you treat meat you take home for your own consumption?" Ashley Peacock: "Well we cook it, generally." --- Ken Barlow (referring to a Christmas decoration): "My Goodness! I didn't know we'd still got this one. It's Bakelite, that's how old it is. You know, I can remember my father hanging that... like it was yesterday." Category:2004 episodes